nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonds of Blood
Bonds of Blood is a Neverwinter Nights module that has taken 19 months and over 7500+ (creator) hours to create, before it was released on September 1, 2004. An additional 3000+ (team members) hours has been invested in testing, creating creatures, and creating items for this world. Those entering this new world should forget everything known about Neverwinter Nights. Neverwinter Nights was not designed for large persistent worlds. It was not designed for player versus player activity. And it is based on the D&D 3.0 ruleset, which has been dramatically improved in the D&D 3.5 ruleset, which this module is based upon. All spells, creatures, items, weapons, classes, new rules, Neverwinter features, etc. have been created/modified to D&D 3.5 specification. This ensures balance and offers an experience that is as close to D&D 3.5 as could be accomplished within Neverwinter Nights. This world uses many new technologies. To list a few, there is a new AI system, a new spawn system, a new dynamic area population system, a new battle system, and a lot of anti-cheat systems. The AI system makes bosses more life-like, using better tactics in combat, and is more efficient than the original Neverwinter AI. This world also features a new spawn system, which is dramatically more efficient than the Neverwinter spawn system and is among the better spawn systems created by the Neverwinter Nights community. Because it is a persistent world, a new dynamic area populations system has been added to the module so that dungeons can be repopulated after being looted by a previous party. And finally, there is a new battle system that implements the surprise round in D&D that was not offered in original Neverwinter Nights. This system makes skills like listen, hide, spot, and move silently more valuable, as they should be. The story of this world can be found in game. It includes the story of the chapter 1 module, called Narc's Tale of Seven Dragons, and how chapter 2, Narc's Bonds of Blood, came to be. This module also included many influences from Norse, Greek, Roman mythology, from other cultures, the Holy Bible, and other games. The Latin language is also used in this world to add an old age feel to the experience. This module has been designed with the Shadows of Undrentide and Hordes of the Underdark expansion packs. The Hordes of the Underdark features are used in character level 20+ areas. The Shadows of Undrentide features are mixed into the low level areas. This module requires both expansion packs and the 1.69 patch. Direct connect: 24.19.240.46:5121 Tips Among the changes are a few worthy of special note, as they may catch a player unawares even when the player is aware that changes in general have been made. One such change, affecting most characters without warning, is that armor and weaponry need occasional repairing or they will fall apart. (Players may want to keep spares in their inventories as insurance.) Another change – more of a balance consideration – is that the module was designed by someone who believes armor class is overrated, while saving throws, damage resistance, and spell resistance are underrated. (This might affect the type of character one wants to use on this server.) External links *Community Forums for Narc's Bonds of Blood *Chapter 2 Bonds of Blood website * Land of Terra Firma * Player Pack Override *Faction forums ** Herbidus Monster Cave forum ** Metropolis High forum ** Zion Beta forum * Legacy forums ** The Metropolis Military Handbook ** The Metropolis High Quarters ** Friends From Bob category:gameworlds